To Prove My Statement
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Ami goes on a VERY OOC, first-person rant. And Makoto has to cope with that rant. This might make it a bit harder when she's lost an arm and it goes crazy in her bath tub, doing very suggestive things that tie in with her fantasies. Crazy? You bet!


A/N: This here's how I view how the 'studious' Ami-chan thinking when I'm bored. ^^ Apparently, my brain comes up with ideas of how 'normal' Ami-chan can be when she's on a fruitless rant, especially about a certain friend of hers. . . ^^

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi, I'm CERTAIN you didn't mean for Ami-chan to be this. . . ^.^ self-studious of herself, but in this story, she'll be characterized my way.

**To Prove My Statement**

Zombies are creepier when they move slower.

I'm serious about this. Nothing like a good look at something coming at you at .25 mph, emanating putrid stenches, magnificent eyeless eyesockets staring at you, to make you freeze in horror.

In shock.

I always thought these things happened in Halloween last-attempt pulls to spook little kids at movie theaters, where they'd have to walk home five miles after dark. I never thought I'd see one in real life, leering at me as flesh fell off its moving carcass.

Yes, zombies are DEFINITELY creepier when they're slower.

They make you move slow yourself, lose your edge. And then they take their sweet time in revealing, why, YES, they CAN move fast after all. Sneaky, manipulative little parasites.

Feeding off the fear they create to consume souls, helping them lengthen their 'life'-span to create more havoc and torture. Yes, zombies are very scary creatures.

And I'd have been dead meat- literally, mind you,- if Rei hadn't pulled me out of the way and swing-slammed me into Makoto a few yards back, who gave a small grunt as we both fell onto grass.

It was then I'd be forever grateful.

"Hey, you guys okay- uh. . . oh."

After the fight, Rei jogged over to us, a bright grin on her face as she blew out the flame on her 'gun'. I was currently helping up a disgruntled Makoto, aiding her in the hold of her broken arm, close to her side.

Sure, we Senshi can heal fast and all that, but it beats everything if we don't get hit in the FIRST place- pain is pain, no matter how tough you are.

When the dark-haired priestess saw this, her smile immediately left, and she turned to me, in obvious concern.

"Thunder here's gonna be alright, right, Ami-chan?"

I nodded, nudging the limp appendage with my finger. Makoto flinched, but didn't even let out a cry, or even a small grunt.

Tough girl, Mako-chan.

"Yes, she'll be fine in about eight hours or so."

I turned to the woman when she groaned, a bit alarmed.

"Mako-chan?"

Dark green eyes flashed, and a frustrated rumble.

"It's great we can heal and all, but I should have been able to catch you without any trouble, Ami-chan."

Ouch. Okay, rewind, press play.

Huh. I can take this about a thousand ways, but let's just contemplate the main three.

#1:) I'm fat.

Yup, you heard me. She wasn't able to catch me as she thought she would've 'cause I've gained a few pounds. Now, I know you're thinking, li'l Ami-chan has a conscious CONSCIENCE about her figure under that 'bookish exterior'?

YES, I DO!

'Sides,- know that I'm blushing right now- I'll be the first to break down and calmly admit, I DO tend to eat sweets and snacks when I'm reading. . .

Okay, now for. .. .

#2:) Rei. She's gotten stronger.

Which means she threw harder than what Makoto was able to handle, or, more calmly put, anticipate. Like catching a water jug a bit over 100 pounds coming at you a thousand feet above, aided with the help of gravity- not anyone can do it.

Hmmm, which means I'd still be fat, but there'd be a 22.34% chance I'd be the same weight. Hmm. . . Yes, people, I'm still hung up on my weight.

For me, this is good. For Mako-chan. . . well, this is bad, Rei's strength challenging her own, so it'd be better if I said I was getting a bit chubbier, to help Makoto out.

A-a-a-and, a POSSIBLE, SLIGHT, maybe NOT-even-THERE reason-

#3:) Mako-chan has gotten weaker.

But, how could that be?

She's been working out like a dog, fighting youma at all kinds of ungodly hours during the night and day, and cooking!

Now, trust me here, whoever cooks in your household, give them a big bear hug. NOW. You might think you've got it bad, having to eat their nasty slop, or even real yummy deliciousness, but it's better than hefting humongo pots that weigh like a ton o' bricks, slicing your fingers open when you peel a thousand ingredients, being burned by the stove BURNERS, etc.

All of which I've done.

Yeah, don't laugh. I never said I was a good cook, y'know? An' with my mom gone to the hospital for her job and all, well, I go to Mako-chan's and stuff myself to the point of silly.

Let me tell you, just watching her makes me- er, you, sweat.

The way she ties her hair back so it won't get caught on that dial up top of the stove, which happened to me. The practical rolled-up sleeves so the sauce won't splatter and give her burns on her wrists, which happened to me.

OKAY, so I'm on a reminiscing guilt trip, here, people!

Don't you DARE laugh, or I'll be poppin' you with a buncha bubbles.

I'm-a watchin' you.

_Watchin'._

Okay, so ANYWAY, THOSE were the major things I heard in Mako-chan's prior sentence. Turning my attention back to the task at hand, I realize we're in Mako-chan's apartment and I'm sitting on the stove burner. Turned on high.

And the water condensed near my butt had come in an unconscious protection so my booty wouldn't be burned. It was good that I noticed, though, because at that moment, the water started to BUBBLE.

Well, it should have- I was on boiling fire.

I think I ripped apart the metal casing on the stove trying to get off that thing.

At that same moment, adding to my rising panic, I heard a scream. A distinctly, rough, hoarse, HIGH-pitched scream. It was tinged with the tone of realization, but there was something vaguely familiar about it, too.

And then I face-palmed myself.

I instantly regretted it- my hands were hotter than burnt coals with what they'd handled a moment earlier. Of COURSE the scream was familiar. Scrambling, I wiggled off the wet floor and raced to the hallway.

Where was she. . . ?

WHY didn't I pay ATTENTION?

Bedroom, closet, hallway, just WHAT was I missing?

*splish*

Looking down, my brain automatically registered that my feet were wet. Did I wet myself? But, I haven't done that since I was four. . . Oh! The bathroom door!

Without thinking, I opened the door and about slipped to my death. I'm pretty sure I made a hysterical sight, my leg high up in the air, as if I'd just slipped on a banana peel. Well, close enough. I'd slipped on a bar of SOAP.

What. . .?

"Ami-chan! DON'T come in here-!"

Ulp. Too late. Trying to collect myself, I glance around wildly. Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, water, steam, ponytail, leg- whoa. Enough. Struggling to crawl to the tub that's leaking water, I turn the knob and the hot water stops.

"M-Mako-chan, what happened?"

Now, I didn't have long hair, but I sure had to fight to get the blue locks out of my face so I could see. I'm sure I resembled something of a drowned rat by now. Clutching blindly at the outside of the tub, I realize I have hold of Mako-chan's. . . something, but since it's the only thing I can really get ahold of right now, I pull.

*whump*

"A-Ami-chan. . . Y-You got my arm. . ."

Nodding blindly, I pull once more. Wow, she's really flexible, but at least she doesn't mind pulling me up, especially in the tub. . .

"Yeah, gimme a pull, huh, Mako-chan?"

You can hear an audible gulp, but she complies, and you finally get your eyes free of the soap and water and can see-

"Oh, my- Mako-cha-a-n. . !"

And you realize both of you have her arm in your grasps. It's not attached to her at all. It's then that you see why she was shouting in that hysterical manner. You would, too, if your arm popped off and you couldn't turn off the water.

You would've been afraid you'd have drowned.

Of course, right now, I don't think that was the point.

"M-Mako-cha- *whump*!"

And you fall to the ground.

"A-Ami-chan! Dammit, Ami-chan, wake-UP!"

Ungh. Someone's calling me. I sure hope it's not an angel or anything demonic, 'cuz from what I've just been through, it feels like I'VE lost the limb. Oh!

"Makoto!"

"A-Ami-chan! Get up, c'mon, you can do it, you've GOT to! Oh, dear Lord, help me. . !"

I blink. I can't breathe. Then, I see. I'm underwater. And what's this. . . soft. . stuff under here? I take a moment to poke at it, and when it wiggles, I realize it's alive. Suddenly, a hand grabs me roughly by the shoulder and forces me up.

Ah, well, at least my body has enough sense not to breathe when I'm underwater and not conscious of what I was doing.

What WAS I doing?

Gulping in humongous gallons of air, I emerge from underwater like a downed escapee sensing freedom for the first time in years. Blink, Ami. That-a girl, get all the water from your eyes.

The comfortable tile of bathroom meets me, steam rising all around and keeping me warm in my wet clothes. It's a mess, and a wet one, but at least both of us are alright. Glancing around, I look for Makoto- and realize she's underneath, clutching her side like her arm was still there.

Her arm.

Her arm!

"Mako-chan, what HAPPENED?"

The green eyes blink at me, almost as if roused from an intense shock, and the brunette opens her mouth to speak-

"You wear your hair UP when you take a bath?"

I know that was rude of me to intrude on her when I asked her a question and she was going to answer it, but I kind of wanted to know if she did it all the time or just, what? NOT that I was going to put it in my book of what Makoto did and all, so. . .

"Um. . . I put it down when I'm ready to actually TAKE the bath. . ."

I nod, smiling in a strained way. Or I hope it is, instead of idiotic adorement. Oh, boy, I've got it bad, but. . .

"Well, Ami-chan. . . as you can see, my arm fell off."

Strained silence.

"It, uh, sort of attacked me when I got in the tub."

Wow.

Another bout of awkward silence. I take a look at the limb that's lying, oh-so-innocently-and-not-ATTACHED on the ground. It's beautiful, really, long and strong and Makoto-ish 'cause it IS her. . . And it twitched.

"Er. . Did that thing- I mean, uh, your arm. . .?"

*ZSHOOM!*

The appendage currently laying peaceful and harmless got on its fingers and ran for the closed bathroom door. *WHAM!* It hit the frame, and 'staggered' around for a bit. I'm sure my eyes were fried and wide after that.

There was no WAY did I not know that thing could move.

"A-Ami-ch-! AAghhh! SHghghh!"

Behind me, I heard Makoto splashing around. Now, I knew from experience Makoto did not call me without an honorific unless in serious danger or something else equally important, so I turned around- and had to hold onto the edge of the tub to keep from fainting again.

"A-Ami. . . Wh-What is this. . ?"

In place of the new arm, of equal length and round and everything, was a new arm. Except. . . It wasn't what you'd call human.

Furred over, the shoulder connected to it had rooted there, a sensitized nest of veins and connections. Soft and fuzzy, the actual arm resembled something of a dog's: hair, a bit crooked at the elbow but human nontheless, and clawed at the tip.

Makoto's eyes were wide and disbelieving, and when I reached out my own hand to touch the newly-grown thing, it twitched.

"D-Did that hurt?"

Looking up into swirling green eyes, I tried to smile. Reassuringly, of course. Because, I knew, for once in my life, what it felt like to be a mother. Or something of the sort. Because I was the FIRST one to touch Makoto's arm! Which was soft and like a baby, since it was now born.

Oddly sadistic, I know, but this is me, and it's how I think.

Seeing the new-armed woman smile back at you in turn, even if it's a bit shaky, I laugh. Just a little. Nothing but a harmless giggle. Not because I think it's funny, but BECAUSE MAKOTO'S OTHER HAND IS ON MY BUTT AND TICKLING MY SPINE!

That was totally out of the random blue, but stick with me, here. You know how some people have their tickle spots, like the leg, the hips, the ribs? Mine's my lower spine. Somehow, SOMEHOW, Makoto's deranged arm had known.

And it was making its presence known.

"A-Ami-chan, no it doesn't hurt, but- are you REALLY ticklish there?"

I try to turn to Makoto, tried to nod, but I just kept laughing. Why was she asking me this? Why? I needed to perform some kind of wierd maneuver so that HAND would STOP, or I'd probably die laughing.

Seriously.

I'm the type to never quit when I get going.

"Y-HyayaHYEEEEEESheheheeeeh! *snicker, grunt, snick* HYYYEESSHAHEHSHEH!"

Now that sounds just plain wierd, but at least I let it out. I tried to whap away the arm, but the fingers just kept playing, just kept moving over the top of my butt, this was getting wierd.

"A-Ami-chan, I-I can control the hand- my hand! Now, wait. . ."

Okay, I think I just snapped. Makoto said she could control the hand. Great. If so, then WHY IN THE HELL WAS IT ASSAULTING ME? Roaring my disapproval, I flopped to my back and started to sob- the damn thing was lodged between the tub and still had occasional access to my spine.

"M-Makoto-o-get it oooooooooffff!"

And then everything stopped.

Everything.

"A-Ami-chan. . .?"

I breathed. Or tried to. Oh, God, my ribs hurt so bad. . . This was worse than a lot of stuff. . .

"M-Mako-chan. . . what was that. . ?"

A ponytail slapped me in the face. I couldn't help but cry out in indignified anger.

"What the BUG, WOMAN?"

A low snicker.

"Heh. Y'really ARE something, Ami-chan."

Waitaminute. Wait a dog-gammed MINUTE!

"Now WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

I flopped again to my belly and threw the hand over and into the tub. At Makoto's surprised shriek, she didn't like that. Good. Pulling myself up to the tub, I crawled over the divider and splashed in with her. I was too mad to notice the humongous red blush on her face.

Figures.

"Tell me, Mako-chan. . . or I swear, I will mutilate that hand of yours. . ."

Now, I could tell she was nervous. She was fidgeting, really. I knew I was acting wierd, but since she was the closest of the Senshi to me, well, I'm pretty sure she could handle it if I threw a couple of bad words and threats around.

Clearing her throat, I watched as the muscles in her new arm twitched again, then moved. Eyeing me through her long lashes at an upwards angle, I sigh. Then I take my own hand and pinch her chin, pushing up a little with a nice tilt.

There. I can see her eyes good.

"I. . . I always thought you were ticklish near there. I mean-!"

She rushed in to provide an explanation before I could cross-examine her. Ah, she knows me too well, but still, doesn't discount the fact this was wierd and she needed to explain.

"You never slumped, never really sat at any angle, so I figured. . . You might be ticklish there. And! And my hand just DID it. M-Maybe it was something th-that I was thinking about, used to. . . ? A-Ami-chan, you're not mad, right?"

For a great fighter, she had brains. Wow. And she guessed right, too.

Nodding, I released her chin and slumped forwards, letting my spine hit the bottom of the tub. Ahh, that felt good. Closing my eyes, I let the hot water seep into my back, my spine, my whole body. Wiggling a bit made it feel better, so I wiggled.

Until I felt Makoto's bottom against mine.

"M-Mako-chan? I-I think your. . . hand. . . is on my butt."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. How in the good Lord's name did we get into this position without feeling a bit of awkwardness? I chanced a peek over at my friend.

Those gorgeous green eyes were staring at me, swirling in something akin to rabid hunger. Intense, they carressed my torso, or what they could see of it. Even though the bath was starting to cool, the bubbles were still there, and for that I was grateful.

"M-Mako-chan. . . ?"

"A-Ami, can I tell you something?"

Something inside me wanted to snort in derision at what she was saying. Makoto Kino was a woman that could tell me anything. She was almost as bad as Minako, when it came to that matter, but at least she thought about what she wanted to say before she said it.

Nodding, I placed a hand right on top of her bent knee and smiled. Not that I minded what I was doing, since you already know I'm truly, madly, deeply, and savagely in love with this lightning wielder.

"You know you can, Mako-chan. Always."

Her eyes lit up when I said that, and I was so glad I didn't snort the way I wanted to a minute ago. Smiling herself, the brunette took off her ponytail, and what she said before struck me. She only took it off when she was going to actually shower or bathe.

Did I ruin her bath time? Oh, no!

Splashing forwards, I take her into my arms and yell, kind of baby-like, looking back on it. Gripping her tightly to me, I feel my wet clothes pressing like cool into my stomach and breasts, but I don't care. Underneath, I'm on fire, so I was all taken care of.

"Wait! Mako-chan! Don't go! I'll get out, you can bathe some more, it's good-!"

"Heh, Ami-chan, it's fine. I was just getting ready to get out myself, anyway. Um. . . *cough* D-Did you, maybe, want to get out together?"

I think I'm braindead. Boom. Knock, knock. Hey, am I there again? Hellooo, brain? Yep, I'm here, Ami, now you better think up of a good reply. Yes, no, maybe, . . . I'm thinking about it while I freeze?

It's now or never-

"Mako-chan, you know I-"

*BEEP!*

"Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, the youm- WHOOOOOOAA! What're you guys DOING? You're all wet and in the TUB- I wanna take a bath too- oh, never mind, Rei already fried the thing. Well, uh, see you guys monday, 'kay? Have fun!"

Usagi.

Our Princess.

Was on our communicator for a whole thirty seven point four seconds while we are in the bath. Naked. Together. Just. . . hanging out with Mako-chan's hand on my butt and my face is all red and DAMN it, what is WRONG with that HAND of hers? It keeps TOUCHI-I-ING me!

Now that in of itself should have creeped me out.

Instead, I shake my head and look over at a gaping Makoto. She's all flushed and wet and waiting. . . So I take her hand and pull myself up and out of the tub. The hand sticks to my butt, I can feel it, but I can soon remedy that.

That and my wet clothes.

"Mako-chan, I'm ready to take that shower."

000000000000000000

*Let's see how well Makoto's doin' from her personal view, eh? ^^*

Am I an idiot?

Maybe.

I sigh and lean my head back against the top of the tub, splishing my feet in the water like I usually do. I'm not exactly a billionaire here, but ever since I can remember, I wanted a tub.

So I indulged.

It was worth every blasted yen and ryo I'd had to scrub and dig and fry and melt and scrape up to buy it. The damn thing near cost me my whole savings of two years, but once it was in my bathroom, gleaming like a long-lost friend, I'd shed my skins and hopped into it.

It was paradise on earth.

Now, here I'm thinking, maybe the shower was going to be my new paradise on earth. 'Cause that's where I am right now. Just-a lazy and in the shower, doin' no one no ha-a-agh, Ami-chan, waitaminute, not there, girl, whoa, back o-o-off. . .

Yes, you heard me.

WE ARE IN THE SHOWER.

Doing explicitly naughty things. So back off. You can hear it through her ears. Because I'M not SHARING this wo-o-nderful mome-e-agh, oh, yes, Ami-chan. . .

Okay, fine. I will. Scroll down JUST a bit more, and you'll hear it. From both of us.

Because we are equally vulnerable. And because I love her.

_"A-Ami, a-are you sure you're ready, I mean, y'know, I can just wash up here and-"_

_"Cut it out, Makoto. I love you, and I'm dying here, so buck up."_

_Ami stared at the erotic sight in front of her. Makoto had let her hair down, and in the process, had lifted her arms high and let her get a gorgeously uncensored look at her sexy-toned stomach and breasts. _

_Heat was rising inside of her, and she was sure Makoto could see the desire in her eyes. Those wild green orbs were rimmed over, and Ami could clearly see the circle of arousal within them, practically pulsing with the knowledge she'd just let out._

_To heck with it. _

_Ami lunged towards Makoto, bestial in her movements, knocking them both against the shower's walls and grinding herself hard against her. _

_"H-Help me, Mako-chan, I can't do this alo-"_

_"You're not alone, Ami. Never, so help me, I-"_

_And the two crashed together in a whirlwind of lightning and bubbles, drawing each other close and whispering loving words, nuzzling the frantic need of their throbbing cheeks, softly nipping at chins, smothering each other with kisses of wetness._

_Sweet. _

_Ami was sweet, something you'd only find in a reserved book-reader, her soul alight with fire and heating her up to the core. Cute and sexy, Miss Mizuno represented everything Makoto had ever wanted in life: a shy soul with the determination and run to challenge her into being tame, challenge her into loving herself the way she was. _

_Makoto. _

_Electric. Lightning. BZZT. _

_Ami was ready to swoon, fall over and drown in the bliss Makoto was making in her. _

_Dangerous and warm, Makoto was a loving gentlewoman, shuddering even in the face of passion, taking the time to lick her the way she'd always wanted, dousing her need with the potent love she'd felt for so long. Tall, she dominated in every way, yet was yeilding to her wishes, swaying like the tall oak in the eye of the storm. _

_Gentle. _

_Strong. _

_They took._

_And they gave. _

_Makoto arched hard against Ami as, suddenly, she felt herself being thrown backwards, warm hands guiding her down, easing her into the soft folds of fluffy sheets, and she wondered dimly about the bedroom, she was going to love Ami tonight. . ._

_Rolling like an untamed lightning bolt, Makoto grinned as Ami stared up at her, a small smile playing on the corners of those sweet lips. Easing herself down, Makoto snuggled into Ami's hold, softly carressing the side of her face with her new hand. The claws were a stark contrast to the soft flesh of Ami's face, but Makoto took the care to be gentle. _

_To love._

_Ami sighed and nuzzled the claws, giggling slightly as Makoto hesitated and then breathed a soft, _

_"You're so soft, Ami."_

_Suddenly, Ami lunged up and knocked Makoto back onto her side, snuggling deep into her chest and making her blossom as she planted wet kisses on her face and neck. Smiling as Makoto moaned underneath her, Ami shifted her hips and nudged them between Makoto's thighs. _

_"I can be rough, you know. ESPECIALLY when a certain HAND just about hoisted me on top, Makoto. Tell me, have you had certain. . . fantasies?"_

_The brunette moaned and tried to bury her flaming face into her downy pillows, but Ami's gentle lips caught hers and eased her back out. Looking down into those electric green eyes, Ami felt free. She'd never really been one to act on her feelings, frustration or not, but when she felt Makoto shift erotically underneath her, she whispered,_

_"I always fantasize about dominating you, Makoto. But, I'd make it so good, for both of us, that you'd thank me in the morning and we'd say 'hi' like we usually would. . . Can you grant me that wish?"_

_Shuddering brokenly, Makoto shifted once again underneath her dearest friend, her most loved woman in her life. Reaching up with all three of her hands, she cupped Ami's face and smiled. _

_"Anything for you, Ami. Because I do love you."_

_*BLUSH*_

_Now the old Ami was back. Laughing softly when she tweaked her love's nose, Makoto flipped them over and made them both lay on their sides. Edging closer, she kissed the tip of Ami's chin and winked. _

_"No one has to dominate tonight, Ami. Maybe later, but now. . . I hoped to make you forget what you had in mind."_

_Grinning broadly at her mischevious counterpart, Ami eased herself into Makoto's waiting carresses and sighed. _

_"You're not the only one who's in love tonight, Makoto. With all her heart, a certain girl in this room is in love with a beautiful woman, a woman who's so sure and confident and great at cooking, at being there when she needs her. . ."_

_Makoto lightly tickled the soft flesh right under Ami's full breasts, trying to prolong the moment and being rewarded when Ami wiggled. Oh, she loved her little love's wiggle. She had a fascinating way of moving, so fluid and hot while being a super-genius. But she couldn't resist the crack. . . _

_"Oh, you mean me? Yeah, I love myself to a fault, don't I, Ami-a-hahahaha! I'm kidding, love, I'm kidding!"_

_In all seriousness, Makoto took Ami's hand and guided her down between their bodies. Locking her gaze with hers, Makoto smiled and pressed. _

_Ah!_

_There, right there, she needed to show Ami she was all serious and nice and wet and ready and she was going to die, Ami was moving her fingers, oh, oh!_

_"I love you, Makoto."_

_"Right back atcha, Love."_

_And in the dark of the night, they let their cries go unbound and found each other as they were supposed to, destined for a love so pure it shredded all water and lightning. _

_That tomorrow morning, they woke and whispered a shy, "Hi." and kissed each other, sealing the deal._

_0000000000000000000_

It's a couple years later from when I'd first jumped on Makoto and made her mine, and early morning. Practically my favorite time of day, since I can see her sleeping face. Her arm had died, I think, about only a week ago, probably from overuse on me, but her other arm had reverted back into its normal self.

Or almost normal.

She was still a cute little beastie, my lovely Mako-chan.

I lay a kiss to the furry fuz pouting out from my only love's shoulder, smiling as she wiggles, wanting nothing else but to wake her up and tell her she's almost got her arm back. But of course, we can't have that, since we practically shredded her alarm clock when the time came, and she needs her sleep.

We both do, but underneath my 'bookish exterior,' I've got a libido strong enough to match a greek gods'. Of course, I don't really put my dear, strong thunder god through that phase of feral lust, but sometimes, she can see my need in my eyes and take action herself.

That's what I love about her.

And since she's waking up and noticing that right now, I really can't tell you what''s going to happen just a couple of seconds, oh, say, seven point six seconds, later, and she'll pounce on me and ravish me and make me-

ohhh. . .!

See, she really gets embarrassed when I even hint to other people, and even though I'm the one blushing at the end of the day, she's so sweet and shy.

So, see you later.

Maybe then we can get together and I can tell you how much I love her in so many mushy words, because I can't think straight when it comes to her. Right now, though, she wants me here, so take care stumbling out of here.

I'll take care in loving my thunder god.

"I love you, Makoto."

"Right back atcha, Love."

A/N: I'm such a sap, but this made me grin like crazy, my heart patter with the piano's keys, and with the first three pictures, I was scrambling to save it to my computer. ^^ Watch it if you want! ^^ .com/watch?v=nOkKCGk85S8 MakoAmi - if the actual owner sees this and is mad, I want to say in advance- it was awesome! ^^


End file.
